


Broom Closet (10th Anniversary Art AU)

by ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Closet Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata Hajime, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: I wanted to write some Komahina smut based on their spicy anniversary art of them together... so here it is!Hinata and Komaeda finally take their friendship to the next level when they lock themselves in the broom closet at the Hope’s Peak formal dance and... stuff happens.No-despair AU with inspiration taken from Talent Development Plan Mode in V3.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Broom Closet (10th Anniversary Art AU)

It had been a long evening for Komaeda and Hinata. They had endured three long years at Hope’s Peak Academy without any major obstacles or the threat of despair, and tonight was their long awaited end of year formal dance.

Well... for all of the main course students, anyway. Nanami had brought her reserve course friend Hinata along as a “plus one”. He kept a hold of the rose he had presented her with as a thank you for bringing him along while she spent some time dancing happily with the other females in her class.

“... Hey.” Komaeda approached Hinata. “I see you even managed to find your way into our dance tonight...”

“Sh-shut up...”

Hinata knew what Komaeda was making a dig at... After three years, Komaeda still found some sick entertainment in teasing him about his status as a reserve course student.

But it was also within these three years that they passed each other by the entrance each day, and even hung out on many occasions. Komaeda spent those years trying to understand Hinata, and Hinata did the same in return for the white-haired lucky student. They had both come to a somewhat agreement at the Christmas party that they would remain friends, even after they had graduated. Hinata was pleased that they could call each other that now... _friends_.

Komaeda sat at Hinata’s otherwise vacant table in the corner of the gym. Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the smartly dressed male: it was really the most attractive he had ever seen him.

_ Huh... attractive...? Is it really okay... to think of Komaeda that way...? _

He had his shoulder-length wavy hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore a white suit jacket emblemed with two red intertwining hooks on one sleeve, and a black waistcoat with matching dress slacks. Around his neck loosely hung a black and white bow tie.

Hinata eyed Komaeda’s protruding collarbone. It was sharp, yet poised, like a ballerina...

Komaeda smiled knowingly at Hinata, forcing the brunette to look away.

“What’s wrong? Not enjoying the dance?” He took a sip of his soda beverage that was very clearly _Dr Hopper_.

“No, I am... I’m glad Nanami asked me to come. It was really kind of her. I’m just... taking some time to reflect. You know as well as I do that I don’t really belong here...”

“If that’s so, then why did you accept Nanami-san’s invitation?” Komaeda crossed one slender leg over the other, his arms leaning back on the chair.

“Because... you know.” Hinata blushed, awkwardly fiddling with the rose. “I wanted to spend time... with the friends I’ve made.”

“So why are you really sitting here by yourself, Hinata-kun? You should make the most of your final chance to be with everyone together like this.”

“You can’t really talk though, can you, Komaeda?”

“Huh?” His intriguing green-gray irises widened.

“Well... I don’t see you with anyone, either.”

“That’s true, I suppose. Although... I am sitting with you right now, so not entirely.”

“Yeah. Because you _really_ think highly of me...”

Noticing Hinata nervously chew on his lip, he shuffled a little closer.

“Actually... I’ll admit it. I’m jealous of you, Hinata-kun.”

This threw Hinata completely off guard.

“Um, jealous? Of me? Why?”

“Because even though the odds have always been stacked against you as a talentless reserve course student... you still managed to complete your school life here at Hope’s Peak as though you existed on the main course, with us. You... gained that confidence. Or rather... was it something you possessed to begin with? You nourished hope within your heart and allowed it to bloom. Hmm... that’s truly spectacular, indeed!”

Hinata wasn’t sure how to respond. His brain searched furiously for a witty quip, but none came. So, instead, he quickly gulped back the last of his orange juice, and...

“Komaeda?”

“Mm? Yes, Hinata-kun?”

“Um... you wanna go dance... or something?”

“With you?” He looked puzzled.

“Yeah. Well, er, not *with* with me, unless you want to, I guess—“

“Sure. I’d love to!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, come on!”

His hands were surprisingly warm when they reached for Hinata’s, grabbing them. Hinata still retained hold of the rose as Komaeda led him over to the middle of the dance floor. It was crowded with the other various students of classes 77-B and 78 that Hinata recognised, so no one was paying any attention to the two new arrivals as they begun to move together.

Komaeda smiled at Hinata, both of his hands gripping tightly onto the others as he swirled the pair of them around in time to the beat of the song. It was a fast-paced melody, and although Hinata was far from skilled in the dance department, he managed to bop along with Komaeda’s help.

Under normal circumstances, Hinata would’ve never care to hold the hands of anothermale while dancing... but his palms were warm. Welcoming. And he simply didn’t feel like letting go.

Komaeda took the rose and bit hold of it between his teeth, mocking a tango. Hinata hadn’t snorted so hard in a long while as he did in that moment.

They laughed together as they awkwardly swung each other about, trying to one up the other with an even more outrageous move than the last.

_ Komaeda’s legs are really long... and slender... _

Hinata quickly shook the thought aside as soon as it popped up in his mind.

Why _did_ that thought come to him, though?

As one energetic song ended, another faded in — a slow dance.

Hinata’s eyes met directly with Komaeda’s. 

Their fingers were still intertwined as they faced each other, reality sinking in.

“Ah... this is...”

“Yeah...” 

Before another word could be uttered... Komaeda smiled at his slightly shorter partner. He moved his palm to rest upon the slight arch of Hinata’s back, the rose trapped between the space, edging him a little closer to himself. He placed Hinata’s hand on his shoulder. Komaeda tilted his profile toward Hinata’s... 

And Hinata realised what Komaeda was doing.

“S-sorry!” 

He ran. As fast he could. His cheeks as red as a beetroot.

“Huh? Hinata-kun???”

A few of the other students turned to see who exactly had bolted away from the dance floor.

Komaeda, stunned, confused, and still occupying that single rose, followed the sound of Hinata’s evading footsteps out of the gym. He had gotten closer and closer... and heard a nearby door slam.

It was the broom closet.

The lucky student took a deep inhale of breath to calm his nerves as he turned the doorknob... he was greeted with darkness.

Closing the door behind him, Komaeda’s hand fiddled about for a light switch, but he failed to find one. However, it was soon to be no matter as his eyes adjusted to the shapes in the dark. He heard the obvious sound of Hinata’s shaky breathing from sprinting so fast.

“Hinata-kun... are you okay? You left your rose, I was worried why you left so qu—!”

There was no time to react.

Something soft and wet pressed against Komaeda’s mouth.

Komaeda knew without a doubt — _it was Hinata’s lips._

“Mm—... _mmmph~..._ ”

The rouge flower had dropped to the floor. Hinata had Komaeda pressed up against the nearest vacant wall. As he went, there was the loud *clang* of brooms knocking over and an all-telling *click* as the one and only exit was locked. 

The luckster had so many questions for the reserve course student — _why_ was he doing this? 

_ Why is Hinata-kun... kissing me... in a vacant broom closet? _

But Komaeda didn’t wish to complain. Not one bit. 

He relaxed, sighing with contempt as Hinata moved his lips to massage his own. He had never been kissed before... it felt _wonderful_. 

_ Ah, but Hinata-kun is a reserve course student... this is wrong. Why is someone of no talent... able to make me feel this hopeful? _

Komaeda only just realised that he had his eyelids closed — they must’ve shut automatically as soon as Hinata made the mouth-to-mouth contact. Curiously, he peeked open his eyes...

And saw Hinata properly for the first time. Not as a talentless boy, or as a stepping stool for hope...but a man. A beautiful, handsome man, regardless of ultimate abilities or the presence of hope. 

He no longer desired to hold back. The truth was that he never did. Komaeda poked his tongue... guiding it past Hinata’s eager lips, introducing it to his. They danced together, just as the two males had done only minutes earlier with their bodies. Oh, how a lot can happen in just a few minutes.

“ _Mmmmphhhh~..._ _H-Hinataaaa... k-kun~..._ ” Komaeda managed to murmur, their tongues connected by a single string of exchanged saliva.

Hinata swiftly wiped his mouth.

“S-sorry... I didn’t mean to attack you! I was j-just—“

“Frustrated?” Komaeda giggled... and it soon transformed into full on cackling laughter, Hinata joining in.

“... Yeah.”

“Oh, Hinata-kun... if only you knew...”

“Huh?” Hinata cocked his head to one side in a dorky manner. “Knew what?”

Komaeda grinned, taking Hinata close by the waist. He gently peppered kisses up the length of his exposed neck, before whispering in his ear:

“If only you knew about all the times I touched myself when thinking about you.”

“Wh-what?! N-no way! _Aaah~_ ” Hinata released a few petty whimpers in response to the neck kisses and the tickling of Komaeda’s stray strands of wavy hair. It appeared Komaeda had already found Hinata’s weak spot. Just his luck.

“Yes way... it was very... very... _VERY_ frustrating. Passing you by the gate everyday... hanging out with you with the rest of my class... watching you, being so naive... not knowing how naturally beautiful you are, wishing you were more than what you already were born with... _for three whole years..._ ”

Everything Komaeda said was true. It was his one self-burden the entire time he attended Hope’s Peak Academy. Being Komaeda, he put it down to a case of terrible luck that the guy he had a fat crush on just happened to be talentless reserve course student that had no place in birthing the era of a bright, hopeful future...

But that never stopped him from a private wank over Hinata when alone in his dorm at night. _Every night_. For three. Whole. Years.

Hinata’s breath hitched at the revelation.

“Damn... I’m glad I got to kiss you, then. I thought I was being too reckless...”

“You would know all about being reckless, hmm? Still... I’m very glad you did, too. Tell me, Hinata-kun...” Komaeda stroked at Hinata’s bowtie, sneakily unknotting it. “... How long have you wanted to kiss me?”

“Er... w-well...” Hinata nervously stuttered, searching for the best words. “I... always thought... in the back of my mind that... you’re pretty... for a guy, so...”

“Hinata-kun truly thinks trash like me is... pretty?”

“Y-yeah...! Actually, I gotta say... you made me feel very... confused.”

“Confused?”

“Yeah. About... you know.” He shrugged nervously, praying Komaeda would understand.

“Do you mean... because we’re both guys?”

Hinata wasn’t ready for Komaeda to just openly state that fact, but nonetheless, he sheepishly nodded.

“... Huh. I never really thought too hard about that. All I know is...” having successfully unknotted his bowtie, Komaeda’s hand crept down to his waistcoat, unbuttoning it. “ _... how much I longed to touch you in places I shouldn’t~_.”

“Really...?”

Komaeda had Hinata’s belt buckle between his fingers, sliding it out of the loops. 

“Really really.”

Hinata shivered, realising he, too, was being undressed. It was just like he often secretly fantasised about when he was alone...

Apprehensively, Komaeda halted.

“Ah... is this... moving too fast for you, Hinata-kun?”

He troubled glance met with Hinata’s, seeking consent.

“ _Not fast enough~_.”

Hinata threw off his suit jacket, waistcoat and bow tie, huffing as he went. Then, he began to work on Komaeda’s clothes, almost tearing at them as he pressed another rough kiss to Komaeda’s parted gasp.

“ _Haaah~..._ c-careful, Hinata-kun, the night is still young, it wouldn’t be wise to rip my suit...”

“Sssshhh, I’m being careful. Trust me...” Hinata growled, tossing Komaeda’s jacket and waistcoat on top of his own. The reserve course student returned the favour of removing Komaeda’s belt for him, and downing his zipper. The two males clawed at each other’s pants as they made out haphazardly. They were in their own private little heaven, and now they both had the legs of their slacks fallen crudely around their ankles.

Komaeda was the first to ghost a brave palm over Hinata’s groin. A definite tent had formed beneath the thin fabric of his boxers, along with the damp specks of precum leaking through.

“Someone’s a little bit excited...” Komaeda correctly observed. “Are you happy for me to... _say hello~?_ ”

_ Say hello? What could that mean? _

Thoughts were almost useless now. Hinata’s mind had been completely clouded by his hormonal impulses.

“Sure...”

Komaeda girlishly giggled as he lowered down to his knees...

And Hinata realised the treat he would be in for.

Komaeda teased by pinging his waistband. The brunette bit back a gasp, watching intently through the darkness as Komaeda observed him too.

Slowly, but surely, Hinata’s boxers were pulled to the floor...

Hinata cringed a little as his fully erect cock stood to attention. Only mere millimetres from his partner’s face.

“ _... Whoaaa~..._ ” Komaeda’s eyes were enchanted by the sight. “For a reserve course student... that’s certainly a worthy sized penis, Hinata-kun. It’s much bigger than my own. I hope you don’t mind...”

The praise made Hinata’s dick throb, and he didn’t have to wait long before hot breaths upon his foreskin soon became a series of little licks... 

Hinata melted against the wall, his voice quivering as Komaeda began to perform a tantalisingly forbidden act of fellatio on the talentless male.

“ _A-aaahhh~..._ ”

“ _Mmmpphhhhnnghhh~..._ ”

He could feel _that_ part of himself... _inside_ Komaeda. He could feel every tinge of arousal as Komaeda’s cheeks contracted to suck dedicatedly on his foreskin. Hinata yelped when his tongue enveloped the tip of his dick, almost patting it. 

_ Just like head-patting a good boy... _

“F-f- _fucckkk~..._ ” Hinata’s hands clawed for purchase at the nearby shelves, failing to gain hold of anything sturdy. His knees faltered as he slid down the wall...

The lucky student pulled away. “Oh dear... is this too much for you Hina— _AAAHHMMPPHHH~!_ ”

Hinata couldn’t control himself, his hand grabbing Komaeda by his white ponytail... and shoving his member back inside the other male’s throat. Perhaps a little _too_ forcefully, as Komaeda heavily gagged.

He fell back, coughing.

“Shit! I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologise, Hinata-kun... I enjoyed it. Besides... _you’re nice and wet now~_.”

Hinata, despite the hazy daze he was still experiencing from the mind-blowing job Komaeda performed on him, offered a hand to him, pulling him up to his feet again.

“Nice and wet...” he repeated, trying to find the motive behind those words. “Are you implying something?”

“Ah, as expected of a reserve course student. _Here~._ ” Komaeda spun himself around, dropping his boxers to the ground. He grabbed both of Hajime’s hands and attaching them to the cheeks of his bare ass.

_ It’s... so soft... _

Hinata couldn’t resist squeezing it.

_ So squishy... _

“H- _hey~!_ You’re being such a _pervert, Hinata-kun~..._ ”

“Says _you!_ You put my hands there, what did you expect me to do?”

Hinata pulled Komaeda even closer until their bare parts were within touching width. The pair soon closed that distance between them... with Hinata’s cock probing at Komaeda’s entrance.

“ _Aaaahhh~..._ please... Hinata-kun... _Do it._ ”

“Do... _it?_ ” Even though it was crystal clear what Komaeda wanted as he glanced back with a sultry gaze, the brunette still wanted to be certain he heard him correctly.

“Yes. Do it, Hinata-kun... _fuck me~._ ”

...

Hinata unintentionally froze, shocked at Komaeda’s sudden brazen choice of phrase.

“Um... will this... work? I don’t have anything—“

“Here.”

Komaeda pulled a square silver foil out of his previously concealed shirt breast pocket, along with... something else. A small bottle. It was too dark to read the label, but Hinata wasn’t completely thick, even if he wasn’t a main course ultimate level student.

Komaeda passed both items backward into Hinata’s hand that still cupped his asscheek.

“Do I even wanna ask why you carry condoms and lube in your breast pocket?”

Komaeda chuckled. “Lucky hunch. You know, luck is my only talent, after all.”

If it were any other person, Hinata would call bullshit on what Komaeda just stated. But... this was Komaeda. And he was indeed the Ultimate Lucky Student for a reason.

“You... you’re _insane~_.” Hinata growled, gently nibbling on the back on Komaeda’s neck. Although he couldn’t see, he sensed that his partner’s lips would be curling into a satisfied grin, the one he often wore when he got his own way. And he wasn’t wrong.

Hinata tore open the silver foil with his teeth, and carefully rolled back the rubber onto his meaty length.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Hinata-kun... I’d greatly appreciate it if you could... _finger me first~_.”

For someone so open to being on the receiving end of this encounter, Komaeda sure enjoyed giving commands. But Hinata didn’t care. He was already pouring generous amount of lube onto his digits, then steadying them at Komaeda’s entrance.

“I’m going in...” He whispered, with one fingertip tracing over and around the hole, which was apparently already more than enough for Komaeda to start moaning loudly. The sounds that erupted from the male were effeminate but husky... and _entirely_ sexy.

“ _Mmmm~...m-moreee~..._ ” Whined Komaeda, snatching backward at Hinata’s shirt, crumbling the fabric in his sticky palms.

“Okay...” Hinata exhaled, pushing his slicked up finger inside of his partner.

“ _A-a-aaaahhhh~..._ c-cold...” Komaeda threw his head back, his hair tickling up against Hinata. They couldn’t stand any closer together if they tried — they were cheek-to-cheek, and both breathing hot and heavy.

Hinata teased his finger, back and forth, gently rubbing Komaeda’s inner walls. He bravely added another, which appeared to delight the other male as he hummed a moan and thrusted himself further backward onto Hinata’s hand.

“Does that... actually feel good?”

“ _Y-Yes~..._ Hinata-kun’s fingers inside me, like this... stretching me out... preparing me to take you in... _gaaaahhhh~...!_ ”

As Hinata prodded and teased, he only grew more impatient...

“Are you ready for... the _real_ thing?” Hinata withdrew his fingers, lining up his slippery slicked up dick instead.

“I was born ready... for this moment... please. Show me... the full... true extent... of your hope... _Hinata-kun~...!_ ”

_I can’t believe he’s getting off on talking about hope..._ Hinata sighed, but he couldn’t deny that it was... kind of kinky.

“Okay,” huffed Hinata, peppering kisses along the length of Komaeda’s defined jaw, his mewling a delight to his ears. “I, er... never done this before so, um... here I go, I guess...”

And just like that, Hinata replaced his fingers with his thoroughly prelubed cock... and unceremoniously penetrated Komaeda’s entrance for the first time.

“ _Aaaaaahhhhhghhhh~!!!_ ”

“Nghhh— n-not so loud... ah- _aaaah~..._ ”

Hinata deeply chewed on his own inner lip as he pushed further, determined to completely enclose his entire member inside Komaeda. The other male leaned even further back, his throat completely exposed.

“Ahh, but... Hinata-kun... you’re so _full... inside me~...!_ ”

“And that’s... a good thing, right?”

“ _YES!_ You’re... rubbing against my... sensitive spot... oh my, this is better than I imagined... aha... _ahahahahh~!_ ”

Hinata wasn’t sure if it was _normal_ for other people to maniacally laugh during sex, but... once again, this was Komaeda. And Komaeda’s laugh, though slightly unsettling, was also absurdly endearing, with its cackling breaks... it was almost like a form of praise...

  
Setting a steady rock back and forth, Hinata relished in the bliss that came with finally experiencing something he never thought he would — fucking his strangely unhinged main course friend in a broom closet.

Komaeda wouldn’t be silent, calling out in undignified moans and fully encouraging Hinata to pick up the pace. Soon enough, his hips were rutting back and forth, back and forth, short and sharp movements that only grew more frequent with every mutter of Hinata’s name under Komaeda’s hazy breath. Hinata, himself, had begun panting. 

Seeking a different angle, the brunette pushed against his wavy-haired partner, bending him over the nearby desk, face first against the wall. Even better for Hinata, for he found more control in this position... and got a cheeky glimpse of the elegant bones that make up Komaeda’s spine peeping from beneath his shirt. 

“ _Nggghhh~...!_ D-don’t stop!”

Hinata slid his hands along his sides, enjoying the shape of his slender body. Komaeda looked so fragile... but nonetheless, Hinata’s cloud of arousal took over, causing him to grab onto a chunk of those gorgeous, white fluffy locks...

“ _Nggghhh~...!_ Hinata-kun... _harder~!_ ”

“Ahh... so you... _like_ me doing this?”

“Y-yes! Use me as you please! Allow me to become your... st-stepping stone... for you to shine br—“

Hinata was zoning out, high with ecstasy, his eyeballs rolling, jaw hung open with no purpose other than to huff and pant. His hands gripped Komaeda tighter than ever. He could feel it — the approach of a climax.

And then, suddenly, the rough slapping of their testicles against each other sprung a realisation — throughout all of this encounter, Hinata had still not actually seen Komaeda’s cock.

On the verge of a big finish, Hinata snuck a free hand down the front of Komaeda’s groin, mid thrust. Sure enough, it didn’t take him long for his fingers to knock against the solid, protruding bone of flesh that stood erect without help.

It was slim, just like the rest of Komaeda. But certainly not disappointing. Hinata swore he felt it twitch the moment his palm wrapped around the base and began rubbing back and forth, aiming to time it well with his increasingly frantic pelvic-thrusting.

“ _Haaaahhh~... aaahhh~... a-a-ahhhh~..._ ”

Hinata sneaked a peak over Komaeda’s shoulder to try and get a glimpse of his goods. It was no use — it was too dark. And what Hinata really wanted to watch... was the expression on Komaeda’s face...

“H-hey... Komaeda... turn around.”

“T-turn?”

“Yeah. I... wanna see you...”

Hinata cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, but he no longer cared. Not one little bit. He was fucking this beautiful man and there was no going back. He wanted to witness for himself this skinny, smartly dressed male with pretty hair and soulful eyes crumble before his dick, deep inside him.

Hinata briefly withdrew so Komaeda could follow his instruction, which he did so with no complaint. Realising the angle was now awkward, Hinata shuffled the tiny, crummy desk, knocking off a few dozens pens and paper documents, and spreading Komaeda’s torso across the tabletop, spine down. Komaeda shuffled his pants off of his ankles completely and hooked his long legs around Hinata’s back. It wasn’t long before Hinata pushed himself back into that sweet, sweet entrance again.

Komaeda writhed a little. He, too, was very close. At this point, he was just trying his best, struggling to contain himself.

Hinata finally glimpsed the tip of Komaeda’s penis, glistening with precum. He smeared it around with his thumb, earning him a deep groan of pleasure from his partner.

“ _You’re fucking hot~..._ ” Hinata admitted out loud, using his free hand to wipe away beads of sweat from his brow.

“N-no... y- _you are~..._ ” was Komaeda’s barely comprehensible reply. His hands travelled clumsily over Hinata’s back before settling on his shoulders. He dug his nails in tight.

“ _Nngggghhhh~...! H-Hinata—“_

“I know, _me too—_ “

Komaeda was first — Hinata felt his grip that held Komaeda’s member suddenly become splattered in wet, hot fluids, erupting in snappy intervals.

Then came Hinata — literally.

Both young men squeezed their eyes shut and cried out, riding out the last of their shared orgasm.

It seemed to the pair of them as though they stayed that way for several minutes — and perhaps it did. Who knows how long they had taken in this broom closet? Would anyone had even noticed they were absent? 

The answer would come too abruptly soon.

_ *KNOCK KNOCK* _

“Heeeeeey! Anyone in there?! It’s group photo time! We’re missin’ some folks!”

_ Shit! That voice — it’s Owari! _

“Fuck,” whispered Hinata. “Do you think she... knows we’re in here?!”

“It’ll be fine,” replied Komaeda, still cherishing every moment of Hinata’s length inside him. “Don’t panic. No one saw where we—“

“Oooooohhhh! Akane-chan, I can hear whispering! That’s Hajime-chan and Nagito-chaaaaan~!”

_ FUCKFUCKFUCK — Mioda is with her. She has ridiculously good hearing... there’s no denying it now! _

“Hey losers. I dunno what you’re doing in there, but hurry up before I drop kick down the door! They’re bringing out the buffet straight after and I wanna be first on that meat selection, damn it!”

Hinata knew that he could no longer stand around with his cock inside Komaeda. They had to move fast.

“Uh, coming, Owari! We just... er... um—“

“We were just searching for Tanaka-kun’s hellhound earring!”

Hinata shot Komaeda a questionable look. _Really?_ He pondered. _That was the best you could come up with?_

“With the door locked?” Owari didn’t sound convinced.

“Yep,” Komaeda answered, scuffling about, pulling up his pants. “Had we left the door unlocked, his hamsters might’ve invaded our search. He feels as though they are pranking him as he couldn’t invite them to the dance tonight. There was a strict ‘no pets’ rule... such despair.”

As Komaeda explained his bullshit alibi, Hinata struggled to roll off the used condom and tie it in a knot — where on earth was he going to dispose of it? He really hadn’t thought this whole scenario through. He also could’ve quite believe that himself and Komaeda just... actually fucked. 

“Riiiiight... well, you got five minutes apparently. I better get first pickings of the bacon...”

“Oooooh! Akane-chan is drooling! You’ll make a big old puddle on the floor! Ahahahh!”

The voices grew more distant. Owari and Mioda must’ve finally returned to the gym.

Komaeda took his hand in the dark, taking the condom from him. The luckster had noticed a wastebin, and threw it in there. Hinata hoped and prayed that no one would ever realise it was his spunk in that condom, should anyone find it. The embarrassment made his cheeks flare up.

Komaeda had used a tissue to wipe himself up and passed it to Hinata to remove the dewy stickiness from his hands.

“Thanks.” Hinata was finally back into a position of being decently dressed. Komaeda was just about there too.

“No need to thank me, Hinata-kun... you were _amazing~_.” This time, it was Komaeda surprising the other male with a kiss.

“ _Mmmph~..._ ” Hinata reciprocated, caressing the other’s cheek. “Sooo...”

“Sooo...?”

“Where does this... leave us?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well...” Hinata struggled to find the correct phrase he was looking for. “Are we... still friends? Or...”

“Or...?”

“You know... _more_ than that?”

Komaeda chuckled. “I think even a reserve course graduate like yourself should know the answer to that one, Hinata-kun.”

There was no malice in his sarcasm. His voice was soft and affectionate — Hinata had his answer.

“Listen, we can talk about all the official stuff later — let’s rejoin the others for the group photo, okay? It will be the last time we will all be together like this, after all... let’s make the most of it.”

Komaeda unlocked the door. Opening it, the light from the hallway seeped through and complimented the lucky student’s pretty features.

Hinata took Komaeda’s hand. “That’s great, and I will make the most of our time left together as classmates, but... I only care about a future with you in it. I just... wanted you to know that.”

Those words... Komaeda had never been shown such affection before in his life. That someone... wants to be with him... 

_ All I ever really wanted was somebody who would love me. _

Komaeda turned his face to wipe away a joyful tear. “Hey, Hinata-kun... don’t forget your rose.”

Hinata smiled. “I got it!” He had picked it up while redressing. “And you... your bow tie is all crooked, you know.”

“Could you fix it for me?”

“I’ll be honest — I suck at bow ties.”

“Aww... well, at least you don’t suck at... other stuff. Or maybe you do? I sure did. _Ahahahh~..._ ”

“K- _Komaeda~!_ ”

After rushing to the gym and many odd looks from their classmates, Hinata and Komaeda rejoined with the others for the group photo. The two of them looked happier than ever as they stood together for the shot. Nanami couldn’t help but smile at Hinata finally looking like he felt he belonged with the main course, after three long years. It was the best graduation party they could’ve ever dreamt of... and now they had a shining future to look forward to.


End file.
